reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Myths
Deletion This article is entirely speculatory and in no way conforms to the standards of the encyclopedic style the Wiki uses. Any objections? -- Tiktaalik 23:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) - I object, GTA Wiki has one of there own myth arcticles. - Agree Gta wikia has pages for Mods myths and other stuff so i think we should have one too ::argumentum ad populum really doesn't address why we should maintain this page. Already, the tone is entirely wrong, and there are factual errors... about myths!. I overheard an NPC conversation just today about "skywriters". I'll discuss it with the other sysops since our contributors feel differently, and that's very important. I disagree that this article should be around, but I do appreciate your input, so thanks for that. The pages stays up for now! -- Tiktaalik 01:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::There now seems to be a consensus among the bureaucrats that between the Glitches and Red Dead Redemption Easter Eggs and Secret Locations articles, this page is unnecessary. Unless any other productive arguments are put forward, this page will have an valuable content merged with the aforementioned articles, and the remainder will be deleted. The concluding consensus is generally that anything that does not fall into those two categories simply constitutes speculation; "what-ifs" and not actual anomalous game play material. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 16:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you know anything about the phrase "myths" when it comes to video games? Myths (when refering to video games) are unconfirmed sightings of, not easter eggs exactly, or glitches, but things that might have been put in by the developer or not, such as UFO's, Bigfoot, a sea monster ect. and yes. The GTA wiki has a myths page. I object to this being deleted. :::::I'm very aware of what the term means. You have to keep in mind that this is a wikia which maintains an encyclopedic style. Unconfirmed anomalies are equivalent to hoaxes when it comes to the burden of evidence. Having such a low standard of onus probandi could mean that anything at all could be added to this page, and that no challenges can ever be issued. All of which is in opposition to the wikia's scope, style and goals. Confirmed examples already have more appropriate repositories, as mentioned before, making the myth page irrelevant. -- Tiktaalik 18:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I think the myth article shoulkhggugigigigiugigud stat, but I understand if you want to merge it with a glitches article, as many of the myths here have to do a bit with glitches, but I also support organization and separation of different written things, especially if there not 100% the same. One Vote for deletion/merge - ShotgunMosquito 14:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I vote this page be deleted or merged. The page is mainly speculation and glitches. Yes, the Donkey Woman is real, I've seen a video, and it is mentioned on the glitches page. Some people have seen a werewolf? Okay, perhaps. I will test that myself, and record any findings. Other than that, this page is really unlike any other main wiki pages. If someone wanted to turn this into their own user subpage, I guess that'd be fine. Otherwise, I vote for a delete/merge.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' ROAR 15:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) wouldn't the werewolf have killed bigfoot before someone sighted it in the game. --Stephendwan 22:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Fine, why not just merge, so thats for me, the guy who made it in the place. But, I still think there should at least be a Werewolf page, as personally I lately now believe in that myth as I have expirienced something myself that could be a werewolf. Personally the only myth is the Werewolf one, so just have a Werewolf Myth page until it is proved there is or isen't a werewolf. That is all I ask. :That's a pretty fair request in my eyes, so yeah, you can go ahead with that. When I see it pop up in the activity bar, I'll put a short note on the talk page, just so the other admins are aware that I've vouched for it. Can we agree on a time period for the werewolf myth page to be reviewed? If in a month there are no solid documentation, how about we visit the possibility of removing the article? I'm totally flexible on the time span, if you feel it's not long enough. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 20:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : :The problem with merging the 'Myths' section with 'Glitches' is these happening are yet to be confirmed as "glitches". Thus they are perfectly titled as "Myths". Once a myth is confirmed and I mean definitely confirmed to be a glicth and nothing more, then obviously it's fine to move an aformentioned myth into the 'Glitches' section. But outside of this logical reasoning I don't agree with. June 18th 2010 Just saying to whoever, I didn't read all the stuff posted up there because it is too long, but I dont want Myths to be merged with either easter eggs, or glitches, reasons being unless they are real, and not just still a myth, they cant be called either. --I think that this page should be restored. I think that UNLESS a myth is confirmed to be a glitch (case in point Donkey Lady and Couger Man]] we should have a myth page. Or at least someplace we that has a list of things that people have "seen." Now, as of Undead Nightmare several myths have been put into the actual game, like Bigfoot and the Chupacabra. But I have heard rumors of the Pheonix, ghosts, etc. This page needs to be restored for a list of things that may exist, and come on, its fun trying to find these things. -- User:Pdidy October 26th, 2010. I went to Tumbleweed and there was blood everywhere on the floor and walls despite there not being any bodies or gun firing. Werewolf i saw a werewolf in Red dead redemption and it scared the crap out of me it. I saw it in the forest while looking for dear please has seen this if have please tell me. It went faster then hungrian half bred so it wasn't a wolf. (Big Arms 02:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC)) i saw a werewolf in the northern part of tall trees in undead nightmare while looking for violet snowdrops i consider myself a herbalist i love hunting and collecting flower ingame and out but when i had past two encounters with the doctor and the guy with his undead wife on a leash i was hunting a bear when i heard a kind of howl but sound a bit more like a goat attempting to roar tho it was a feirce roar i took no notice really when i had killed the bear i searched the corpse and was then surrounded by wolfes dogs and undead coyotes so far up in tall trees when i killed them i saw a figure run ppast it had long arms and looked like a wolf with a wider body lit the with of a bear and a head with a long snout this happened three times the bear the wolfes dogs and coyotes and then the figure ran past then 2 or 3 minutes later it appear in a sprint towards me stop at a distance and stood up on its hind legs and roared its eyes dripped blood into small drops and it ran past me at about a foots distance it left a pool of blood and footstep that led to the cabin by the lake but it ends there i have no proof of this but it is true all of it you can choose to beleive me or not but its true 15:45, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I have seen sighns of a werewolf. When riding around at night in tall trees, sometimes i have seen a figure move very fast. Usually it just turns out to be a horse, but sometimes i try to follow it, but there is nothing there. This is one of the most popular myths in RDR and there have been many fake photos so i dont know about this one.NoahZlatich (talk) 22:03, June 25, 2014 (UTC) online im just wondering did most of these myths get reported during free roam or single player. 17:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Generally Single player.( 03:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC)) Keep It! Why would you want to delete this? I saw a robot and it ate a man by solo mans folly and If anybody has seen it to then...yeah... Someone should restore the page as it is NOT Irrelevant nonsense. CountDruckula 01:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Someone should collect information about myths, put it here, then let people add info. Somebody should judge info to whether it should be kept or not.